bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Verus
Verus is a Shinigami tasked with helping souls cross into heaven. He currently has taken the position of 6th division captain, with his partner and best friend Alma as his co-captain, this fact has caused some captains to murmur how they managed to acheive this status. Background Originally a human, along with his best friend Alma, both were severely injured and managed to accidently stumble into Soul Society. The portal was an odd one, seemingly combining their souls with their human bodies, and dumping them in along with similarly designed swords for each. After learning where they were, they eventually found the Academy, which both joined; excelling in their classes, even though they could not release their Zanpakuto for some reason. Near the end of the year they were sent for field training, and nearly lost their lives after being ambushed by a group of Menos. However, both managed to release their swords, but oddly both were the same blade, even if they appeared different. Both had heard of people with the same Zanpakutos being forced to fight each other to the death. During their release, they had found that now they could read each other's thoughts, though neither could understand why at the time, they both knew they had to run from Soul Society if they were to survive. Both had found the ability to seemingly switch between Shinigami and Human form at will, and they used this to their advantage in disappearing after the mission. Synopsis Under Construction Appearance Verus has light brown skin and blackish brown, semi-long hair and brown eyes. He carries an expression of calm, world-weariness, which at times reveals more about his character than his words. He wears a simple t-shirt and some black pants, preferring simplicity when it comes to what he wears. His ensemble has also included a black trench coat. Personality and Traits Takeshi is an intelligent, introverted being who can come off as either distant and detatched, or warm and welcoming. Analytical, iconoclastic, and at times rebellious, he is rather unpredictable in thought and action. He doesn't give his trust to everyone, and those who don't qualify may find themselves ignored or sharply criticized at some point. He enjoys freedom, and has a vast curiousity that has stayed with him for a long time. Powers and Abilities Human/Shinigami Body: When travelling to Soul Society fro the first time, Verus and Alma's bodies were seemingly combined with their souls. This gives them a mixed composition, and let's them appear visible or invisible to most humans at will. Flash Step Master: Having a style of fighting that focuses greatly and speed and mobility, Verus is a master of flash step. Keen Perception: Verus has been shown to be very perceptive, noting fine details that most others would miss. Expert Tactician: Verus repeatedly shows great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through most deceptions. He can easily formulate strategies to counter attacks and defenses. Swordsmanship: Verus has been shown to be a superb swordsman; he often attacks rapidly from side-to-side, confusing the opponent, leaving a trail of after-images behind him. Hand to Hand Combat: Verus had been shown to be quite proficient at hand to hand combat, using a style that focuses on speed and agility. Inventions: Verus has been shown to be a creative individual; having managed to create some inventions that he has kept to himself. Zanpakutō Kyoukairiron (境界理論 lit. Bounding Theory) is the joint Zanpakutō of Verus and Alma. Originally, neither Verus or Alma could release their Zanpakutō, until a fateful battle in which both Verus and Alma managed to release the same blade. This caused both to run from the Central 46, whom planned to have one of them die by the other's hands. Though they both have the same Zanpakutō, Kyoukairiron shares slight differences when used by Verus compared to Alma's version; with Verus' form being pitch black. Both Verus and Alma can dissolve their blades into thin air, and then reform them at will. *'Shikai': Kyoukairiron is released by the command, "Unify all existence." (統一すべての存在, Tōitsu subete no sonzai.); when released, Verus's reiatsu explodes forth; normally engulfing a large diameter with himself at the center. When this cloud settles, Kyoukairiron is shown to still be within it's sealed form, but with a blade that is clearly radiating a strange form of reiatsu. This release can be used covertly; barely registering a reiatsu increase, or affect people easily a large distance away. :Shikai Special Ability: In Verus' control, Kyoukairiron begins to release his reiatsu into everything around him; the rate at which is determined by Verus himself. The flow can be very sudden, very slow, or somewhere inbetween, but it has been noted by Verus that the faster he releases his reiatsu, the more is wasted when placed into his surroundings; lost as heat. When his reiatsu is placed in an object, he can manipulate the forces acting on an object to a degree varying based on the amount of reiatsu placed in it, and the amount of reiatsu in the object to start (their reiatsu is a deterent to Kyoukairiron's own). To start Verus can manipulate gravity acting on an object, then as the concentration grows he can tap into the weak force, the electromagnetic force, and finally the strong nuclear force; in that order. Though technically this ability grants full manipulation, Verus has named a few signature abilities he performs using this power. :*'Some no Ikioi - Igen' (初の勢い - 威厳 lit. First Force - Gravity): A nonoffensive ability used by Verus to traverse distances exceeding the speed of Flash Step, and the speed of light. When used, Verus uses gravity to stretch the space between him and the location he seeks. This gives an illusion that Verus has moved at speeds exceeding light, but in reality he hasn't moved, but since space has deformed he manages to reach any distance within the twinkling of an eye. :*'Tsugi no Ikioi - Nigatetaiou' (第二次勢い - 苦手対応 lit. Second Force - Weak Interaction): This ability can have two effects; which is dependent on the terrain. Verus must stab his blade into the ground or the sea depending on location, which he can at that point call upon a volcano to erupt, an earthquake to occur, or a tsunami to engluf the area, by using the weak force to manipulate the radioactivity under the earth that causes such natural disasters. Verus has stated that this ability only works when there is an acutal ground or sea to place his blade in. :*'San no Ikioi - Dengen' (参の勢い - 電源 lit. Third Force - Electrical Power): An ability utilizing the electromagnetic force, this normally requires a high saturation of Verus' reiatsu. Verus uses friction to superheat the gas around his sword to extreme temperatures, which become plasma. Plasma is ionized, so he manipulates it to surround his blade. With his blade in this condition, it can cut through almost anything. Also, plasma is found in nature as lightning, so he can fire off bolts of lightning from his blade while it is coated in this plasma. :*'Yottsu no Ikioi - Shutai' (四の勢い - 主体 lit. Fourth Force - Nucleus): Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Verus' favorite food is fried peking dumplings, and his favorite drinks are cream soda and hot cocoa. *Verus' hobbies are origami, piano, and reading. *Verus' theme is Sign by Flow.